Fantastic Four: Age of Aggression
''Fantastic Four: Age of Agression is an upcoming game, developed by Silver Stone Studios and published by Marvel Entertainment with the help of Zer0z & 0nez, set to release in the Summer of 2014. It is a prequel to the critically acclaimed ''Marvel: Vengeance of the Gods. It is classified as an ARPGS (action, role-playing game/sandbox) and is set to be released for multiple consoles, such as the PS3, Xbox 360, PS4, and the Xbox One. The game structures itself around the Fantastic Four, of the Marvel Universe. Each character has a unique playstyle that fits well with the open world that inhabits the game. The player can create and mold their charcter using specific skill trees that each character obtains. The is Rated T, for Teen, and contains the following content: Intense Violence, Mild Blood, Mild Language, Drug and Alcohol Refrence, and Suggestive Themes. (All names and characters associated with Fantastic Four: Age of Agression are copyrighted and property of Marvel Comics and Entertainment.) ' Story '''Marvel.com's Official Release Summary: '''The Fantastic Four, the World's Greatest Heroes, have had a good run. They've been protecting the world for years, and have always come out on top. But what happens when their luck runs out? Doctor Doom is planning a world wide invasion, leading his Latverian army towards the United States first. But what if Doctor Doom isn't the real threat? What if someone's pulling his strings; someone powerful enough to silence the Fantastic Four forever?! Find out, this Summer, in Fantastic Four: Age of Agression '(Rated T for Teen). Playable Characters Gameplay The gameplay plays much like Marvel: Vengeance of the Gods, with the skill trees and combat style returning. Fantastic Four: Age of Agression is a third-person action RPG. It involves a unique leveling up system centered around the use of skill points and skill trees. The player must invest and upgrade their character to progress and become stronger in the game. The game combines the quick, upgradable combat systems of games such as God of War and Devil May Cry, with a skill tree based character roster feautring the Fantastic Four. Each character is customizable to the player's prefrence, while still retaining their iconic looks. Age of Agression is an openworld sandbox, with multiple layers and levels that allow for unique methods of navigation and gameplay. Locations *New York City: NYC is the Main Hub of the game. Here you can access multiple missions, side quests, and visit the following areas: **Baxter Building: At the Baxter Building, you can check up on your personal inventory. You can check the leaderboards for minigames, customize your character's apperance, and even customize vehicles and game tags. This building acts as second hub. Players can chat and meet up at the Baxter Building. "It's basically a players tree house", says Silver Stone Studios CEO, Alan Sharpe. The Baxter Building is also a place where you recieve Missions, customize and build armor, and buy and sell upgrades. *'Latveria': At the 2013 August Fancon, Alan Sharpe stated that players wil lbe able to visit Latveria, but no pictures or additonal information was revealed. Loot Every enemy you defeat is lootable, but the loot you retrieve depends on what character you're playing as. For instance, Mr. Fantastic might recieve tech resoureces to upgrade H.E.R.B.I.E., while the Human Torch may recieve matchsticks to increase his fire damage and intsenity. Any loot obtained in the environment can be taken back to the Baxter Building to be sold. There is also an online trading system that allows players to trade and bargain for different items. Loot is essential to the game, as it can buy your character specific upgrades and rewards that can't be purchased via a skill tree Environmental Interraction Age of Agression tries to be as realistic as possible. Any character can interract with the environment, but each character interracts in different ways. A character with super strength might destroy or throw a car, while a character with no powers might not be able to do anything but drive in it. Most objects in the environment are interractable, with the exception of open world boundaries and buildings. Online Interraction Age of Agression supports 4 Player Local Co-Op, while it supports unlimited online interraction. Players can choose to play single player and turn off their online access, allowing them to play and roam alone. The world will be equally inhabited with CPUs. The other option, however, will allow them to play online with multiple parties and multiple people. This will allow players to build their own clands and teams, which will be help them battle easily. Teams can also take on non-character specific side missions. Pre-Order Bonuses Super-Skrull: Pre-Ordering Fantastic Four: Age of Agression ''from GameStop will give players the chance to unlock Super-Skrull as a playable character, once the main campaign is complete (on any difficult). Super-Skrull has a combined assortment of the Fantastic Four, and comes with his own three skill trees as well. '''Costume Pack: '''Pre-Ordering ''Fantastic Four: Age of Agression ''from GameStop will allow characters to obtain white and black costumes for the Fantastic Four. Downloadable Content Bonuses ''No Downloadable Content Bonuses have yet been announced for this game. Special Editions No Special Editions have yet been announced for this game. Trivia Cast Dee Bradley Baker - Mister Fantastic Grey DeLisle - Invisible Woman Troy Baker - Human Torch John DiMaggion - Thing Category:Last Scribe of Krypton Category:Games Category:FF:AA